Dimensional Heroes: Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3
by jexi the hunter
Summary: After an encounter with a god and a Gundam, our heroes are thrust into a war between these large machines. But which side is right? Those who Understand, Those who Fight, Those who Doubt or Those who Pass By? Only one of these sides can be right.
1. Prologue

You might be asking yourself this simple question. What is the mech that is known as a Gundam? They are, in a sense… powerful Mobile Suits. In the wars that has happened with these powerful machines, no one has seen the bond like the one between a Gundam and its pilot. That's because all Gundams use a neural interface. Pilot to robot, linked as one, with only the most advanced weaponry. Beam Sabers, plasma cannons, missile launchers and so much more. And now, one has appeared before our heroes.

"Any progress trying to get the cockpit open?" Franky asked as Tails and Kazuichi were trying to open it.

"Not much. Its sealed tight and we're having trouble finding the sequence to get it open." Tails said.

The Gundam that appeared above the ships was large, like all mechs, but with a unique design. It was large and humanoid with red flames decaled on the sides of it as well as a sword and a gun equipped to it.

"Is there even a pilot in there?" Kazuichi asked knocking on the unidentified Gundam's chest.

"No life signs inside. I think either the pilot was dead or this thing was left floating in space as debris." Tails said.

"For the sake of optimism, I'm betting on the latter in this one." David said.

"Even without a pilot, this thing is pretty cool looking." Akane said.

"Wonder if we could reverse engineer this thing and make our own unique Gundams? I mean, the Endless Frontier has those mechs too. What do they call em?" Indigo asked.

"Gundams are rare, but our own mobile suits? That's something that I would like to see." Ross said.

"Yeah. We can definitely got the materials to make mobile suits. Thanks to all the metal debris we end up collecting." Franky said.

"Those of you from the Steam Universe, you have experience piloting mechs like this, right?" Hope asked.

"Yes but these things are a lot more advanced than what we're used to." Gemini said.

"Yeah. I doubt we could pilot something like this." Ichiro said.

"Well, i piloted an Arwing. This should be no problem for me." Rainbow said getting close before she saw the inside. "On second thought, maybe not."

"I don't get what's with you guys." Zinia said getting it open and sitting inside. "Thing looks fine for me." she said.

"Wait, you actually understand the mechanics?" Tails said.

"Yeah. It's just like those weapon robot simulators back on the base." Zinia said.

Thats pretty cool you know how to use this thing." Sonic said.

"Its more impressive that we can have her pilot the Gundam." Tails said. "Seems these gundams and mobile suits will only work with those who understand the mechanics. And so far, Zinia is the only one who knows how they work."

"Yep. Okay, our first mission is figuring out where in the Warrior Universe this thing floated from." Zinia said.

"Ah. So this is where it floated off." a voice said as a figure walked into the room. It was a man dressed in a kimono with long blond hair.

"Oh boy." Madoka said shaking a bit.

"Uh… who are you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I was about to go and..." Rainbow began before he grabbed her by the throat.

"How rude. To speak in such manner to a god." he said.

"God?" Hope asked.

"That's Yellow. The Color God of the Warrior Universe." Madoka whispered.

"Ack… i don't know… I'm sorry…" Rainbow said as Yellow tossed her away.

"Now...if you excuse me...I have to destroy that debris." Yellow said with a hand out as a sword appeared.

"Destroy? Isn't this from your Universe?" Sunset asked.

"It is. It's something only to exist in my universe. I need to destroy it immediately before others get wind of its existence." Yellow said.

"Well… what if we brought it back to your Universe?" Zinia asked.

"Bring it back? Have you lost your…" Yellow began before thinking it over and smiling and chuckling. "Sure. You can bring it back. Here is the world. Good luck." he said chuckling as he turned to leave.

"What the heck…?" Pinkie asked.

"He just became a completely different person." Petra said.

"Hmm. Strange how he just let us go like that." Jexi said. "Well, we should start heading for the Warrior Universe anyway."

"The main problem is that very few of us have the technological knowledge to even operate these mechs properly." Ramona said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. Sure, these mechs are more complicated than most things we've dealt with, but we have a tendency to be fast learners." David said.

"Oh yeah! Aren't Lunarians technologically advanced?" Rainbow asked.

"They're advanced In magic, not in tech." David said. "But if Cecil's father was able to make the Lunar Whale by himself, it does raise a few questions about our capabilities."

"In any case, if we're going to the world that Yellow showed, we're going to need a crash course on Mobile Suits." Jesse said.

"And build some for a lot of us." Sunset said.

"Yeah. Franky, remember that Yo-kai mech we tried to make?" Tails asked.

"Oh yeah. It was perfect until it was sold to Pete." Franky said.

"No. I sold it to Captain Justice." Luffy said.

"Pete IS Captain Justice, Luffy." David said.

"Don't bother. We couldn't convince him Clark Kent is Superman, even on the Injustice World." Lemon said.

"He's just lucky we had a self destruct built in. Now's a time to make it into a mobile suit. A perfect chance." Franky said.

"So you guys get to it. I'll see about reverse engineering this baby." Kazuichi said.

"By yourself?" Korra said.

"I can do this." Kazuichi said.

"Wait, don't touch…" Tails said before Kazuichi was shocked. "As I was about to say, it has a security system that shocks anyone but it's registered pilot. Which I guess right now is Zinia."

"Point taken…" Kazuichi said.

"Okay, we've just crossed over to the Warrior Universe and….oh no." Twilight said in the pilot's seat.

"What?" Jexi asked.

"I figured out why that god was smiling." Twilight said as they were now in the middle of a warzone between mobile suits.

"That bastard! He wanted us to get killed with this Gundam!"

"No time for a test drive. Jexi, does your ship have a launch pad?" David asked.

"Of course. It's a required feature in a ship." Jexi said.

"Good, because it looks like we need to get Zinnia prepped up." David said.

"I'm already there." Zinnia said getting into the pilot seat as the Gundam closed with the mech heading up to the launch deck.

"Launching now!" Jexi said as Zinnia was fired into space with the Gundam activating. Watching this was Yellow from a white space before the other Color Gods.

"Why do people fight? Even the smallest skirmishes can grow into storms that ravage entire worlds! What does the future of humanity hold? This mission will serve to reveal a single ray of hope." Yellow said. "To relieve our boredom...I've decided to have these heroes participate in a war that has started between Gundams from all across the ages. It is certain to keep us entertain for awhile. Those who Understand, Those who Doubt, Those who Fight and Those who Pass By. These four factions will serve as the catalyst for this war. As well as give us an answer."


	2. Those who Doubt: Zinia

We open our first story to Zinia as she lands on a large desert like battlezone on an unknown planet. She found herself in the middle of a fight between the Earth Federation and forces lead by a man known as Char Aznable.

"Not sure what planet this is, but I can't just let these guys lay it to waste." Zinia said attacking the enemy mobile suits with the sword on her gundam. She slashed through them before coming across a unique one. A mobile suit that was all white and had a horn, much like that of a unicorn.

"Is war all that you understand?" the pilot inside said firing at the enemy mobile suits with the guns inside of it before he pointed it at Zinia. "Who are you?"

"Ah! Don't' shoot! I'm not on anyone's side." Zinia said.

"Hmm. Somehow I believe you. You're afraid to die so you don't have war experience." the pilot said.

"Thanks. My name is Zinia." Zinia said.

"Banagher Links." the pilot said.

"NIce to meet you Banagher. Nice Gundam by the way." Zinia said.

"Its called the Unicorn. And as long as it can fight, so can I." Banagher said.

"So, what should we do then?" Zinia asked.

"I'll work on capturing the enemy's launch pads. You capture their radars so we can signal for reinforcements." Banagher said as he flew off in his Gundam.

"So it's like all the other missions we've done before. Except with future tech." Zinia said. "Sounds easy enough."

She hurried over to the radars and started open firing at the enemy mobile suits with the guns that were built into the suit as Banagher took out the ones guarding the launch pads.

"Wow. This easier than I first thought." Zinia said.

"Don't get too cocky." Banagher said before they came across a red mobile suit that stood in their path.

"Uh oh… that guy doesn't look friendly…" Zinia said.

"I don't think he is." Banagher said as he quickly engaged in combat with the red mobile suit. But as they fought with the mobile suit, Banagher and Zinia were quickly surrounded by the enemy mobile suits.

"I must ask that you two surrender peacefully or we will use force." said a woman commander.

"Damn it. We don't have much choice in the matter." Banagher said.

The two were lead to a hanger as their mobile suits opened. Banagher was a young man with brown hair dressed in white and a blue jacket. They stood there as a man in red with blond hair and a woman with brown hair approached.

"Are you the one who piloted that red mobile suit?" Zinia asked the man.

"And what if I was?" he asked.

"The Red Comet...Char Aznable." Banagher said.

"In the flesh." Char said.

"They're a little starstruck." said a boy with green hair. "You're famous."

"I see. Given the circumstances, just meeting someone who knows me is a sign of progress." Char said.

"Okay, who are you?" Zinnia asked.

"Ribbons Almark. A pleasure." the boy said.

"Wait, do you guys know what's going on here?" Banagher said.

"Allow me to explain, you don't mind, do you?" Ribbons asked.

"Captain, is that okay?" asked the woman known as Nanai.

"I don't mind. They should know about us first." Char said.

"True. And then I hope you'll cooperate, Banagher Links, Zinia." Ribbons said.

"Sure. What do we need to do?" Zinia asked.

"There has been an attack launched by an unknown party. We would like you to head out there and handle it...alone." Ribbons said.

"What?" Banagher said. "Without a support?"

Ribbons then laughed a bit. "Of course you can have a support. We can't waste any resources. There's no way we would send the two of you out to certain death."

"So...you were just joking with us." Zinia said weakly laughing and then sweat dropping.

"This isn't the time for jokes. They're worried enough as it is." Char said. "We ourselves don't completely understand what's going on out there. But we need to cooperate if we ever want to return to our homes."

"Understood." Zinnia said. "And if we should run into old allies in the process?"

"Hopefully they won't take it personally if a confrontation proves to be unavoidable." Char said.

"Oh. Ohhhh." Zinia said looking away. "I really hope it doesn't come to that." she said to herself.

Zinia knew the truth. Conflict between her and her friends would be unavoidable in these fights to come. She had to be prepared to fight her friends...if she were to live herself.


	3. Those Who Doubt: Kurochi

Kurochi's Narration: To those who don't know much about me, my name is Kurochi. I'm a kitsune from Tokyo, which was ravaged to the ground along with the rest of my world by Junko Enoshima and the Remnants of Despair. By the time you all read this, David, Lemon and Nekomaru had already deployed to join the other factions. I had a feeling that our friends would fight each other constantly in this war, but we all consider it an opportunity to test the capabilities of our new Mobile Suits against each other. I really wish there was a better way to do so, but circumstances have never been on the side of the faithful, unfortunately. So now, we go off to war against one another. I just hope, this won't change who we are.

Kurochi soon got into a large mobile suit that had a design similar to a fox. It was equipped with flamethrowers on each side as well as a katana in a case. He piloted it towards the launch deck as it then launched him to a nearby facility where a battle was already underway.

"This is Kurochi. Heading out!" Kurochi responded. "This war that my friends and I have been thrust into… What is the point of this? Why is it leaving us divided?"

"Tails here. By splitting up into each of the four factions, We can gather more info about the war this way." Tails said.

"But fighting against one another? That just destroys trust and friendships." Kurochi said.

"It won't come to that, Kurochi. You have to believe that no matter what, we'll never be broken apart in fighting each other." Tails said.

"The ignorance of someone who doesn't know about the horrors of fighting." Kurochi said shutting the channel off before engaging in battle against multiple mobile suits, using the flamethrowers to either set them on fire or melt through them.

"Nothing personal. Just doing what I have to." Kurochi said before he was attacked by a Gundam.

"I can agree with that. But you are going to stop here." the pilot said.

"A gundam?" Kurochi said in surprise.

"The Strike Gundam. That is its name. And mine is Kira Yamato." the pilot said. "And you will not be keeping us away."

"I do not wish to engage for the sake of my comrades, but I cannot hold back in this battle. I hope you are prepared." Kurochi said.

"I am." Kira said drawing his blade as Kurochi did his, both of them engaging in a sword battle across the field.

"Your skill is impressive. Your Gundam is quite versatile." Kurochi said. "But of course, I didn't come here for flattery."

Kurochi was able to knock the sword out of Kira's hands as he slashed through its legs, crippling it.

"No! My armor!" Kira said.

"Kira!" a voice shouted as another Gundam flew at Kurochi firing cannons from its palms.

"Shinn, get away from here. He's not worth it!" Kira said.

"I won't leave you here to die!" Shinn said.

"And who do I have the pleasure of meeting now?" Kurochi asked.

"Shinn Asuka, pilot of the Destiny Gundam." Shinn said.

"Shinn, I'm telling you to stay back. We don't know what he's capable of!" Kira said.

"I don't care!" Shinn said firing more cannon shots out of his Gundam's palms.

Kurochi managed to dodge Shinn's attacks. "Your drive to protect your comrades is admirable, but you're far reckless." Kurochi said slicing off Shinn's arm.

"Dammit! This never happened in the simulations!" Shinn said as it sparked.

"You should've pulled back when your comrade gave you the chance. I must admit, though. You two gave me quite the surprise." Kurochi said. "I am not without mercy. I'll give you a chance to pull back."

"Huh? Why are you letting us go?" Shinn asked.

"I am not one for needless bloodshed. I wished that I didn't have to get involved in this." Kurochi said.

Shinn quickly grabbed Kira as the two flew off.

"You are a brave warrior. But you won't fair well against Lieutenant Amuro." Kira said before they were gone.

"Amuro? That must be the leader of their faction. I hope I won't have to fight him. This war has left us divided as it is." Kurochi said. "My friends, whichever sides you are on, please stay vigilant."

Kurochi fought across the battlefield in a hurry before coming face to face with a Gundam wielding a red shield.

"So, you are the one battling our forces." a voice said. "As leader of this army, I will not fall here to you."

"You must be Amuro. I hoped that I would avoid this battle, but it seems that it can't be avoided." Kurochi said.

"No it doesn't." Amuro said drawing two twin blades as he engaged in combat with Kurochi.

"This vibe I sense from you. You are a veteran of many battles." Kurochi said. "This is one battle I do not expect to win easily."

"You are right." Amuro said. "The Gundam I pilot, is the original. The one all of the others originate from!" he said.

"So I face the one that started the line of Gundams. This will prove to be interesting." Kurochi said. "I'm looking forward to see if you can live up to your mantle."

"I have no doubt I will!" Amuro said cutting into Kurochi's flamethrowers, slicing them right off his mobile suit.

"Ngh… No doubt about it, you're stronger than I expected." Kurochi said.

"I could say the same about you. You've been countering most of my attacks with your Mobile Suit." Amuro said.

"Yes, but this fight must end!" Kurochi said launching a grenade from the back of his suit as it exploded, disabling Amuro's suit.

"Well done. Mission accomplished." Nanai said.

"Hm? Who's there? How did you get into this channel?" Kurochi asked.

"My name is Nanai Miguel. I saw the way you fought those Mobile Suits, and I must say I am impressed." Nanai said.

"Let me guess, you wish for me to join your side." Kurochi said.

"Exactly." Nanai said.

"I do not wish to fight my comrades, but I can't say for sure what is going on in this world, so for now, I will comply." Kurochi said.

"Excellent. We will await for you at the base." Nanai said.

"Hopefully, I can figure out what has happened while there." Kurochi said.


	4. Those Who Doubt: Sectonia

Sectonia's Narration: Greetings. My name is Sectonia. Yep. THAT Sectonia. The one who went on a rampage and tried to take over Pop Star. As much as I like to believe those days are over now, I'm still little nervous about this whole thing. After Kurochi's deployment, Mahiru, Ross and Gajeel were sent to infiltrate the other factions alongside the ones that are there already. I really wish that we wouldn't have to fight each other, but there is a bright side to this development. At least this time, I won't be this crazed maniac that was under the influence of the Dimension Mirror. David's optimism is really starting to get to me, and for reason...I like it. Maybe he'll be better attracted to me once I have a human form. Nope, nope. One thing at a time, Sectonia. One thing at a time.

Sectonia departed immediately in a bee like mobile suit as she descended onto the battlefield where a battle between one of the opposing factions attacking a red mobile suit piloted by Ribbons.

"I can't just leave them to fend for themselves." Sectonia said as she charged in and attacked with two cannons embedded in her suits four arms.

"Well, I wasn't expecting a support. Especially one as strange as you." Ribbons said.

"Strange is in the eye of the beholder." Sectonia said.

"I suppose that's very true. My name is Ribbons Almark. I fight for Neo Zeon or as they have started calling us, those who doubt." Ribbons said.

"Sectonia. Queen… No, former queen of Floralia." Sectonia introduced herself.

"A queen huh? Then I suppose I should be honored." Ribbons said. "But I'll save all formalities to the end."

"A wise choice. We have enemies to defeat." Sectonia said as she was about to open the channel, but then decided against it. "Who is our target?"

"An old rival of mine. Setsuna F. Seiei." Ribbons said as the two wings on the back of his gundam fired shots that destroyed mobile suits that attempted to attack it from behind.

"That's quite the fancy Mobile Suit you've got there." Sectonia said as she drew one of the laser swords and sliced the Mobile Suits attacking her.

"The Reborns Gundam. That is what I pilot." Ribbons said as he was blasting through mobile suits before a gundam with claws charged at them.

"You won't get to the commander!" the pilot said as the suits claws dug into Ribbons' suit.

"Hey! Hands off!" Sectonia said.

Sectonia used her mechs 4 arms to grab the Mobile suit from behind before she was being blasted by it.

"That won't work on...Ah!" the pilot said as Ribbons blasted off a leg and an arm.

"Afraid you're done here." Ribbons said. "Now, let's hurry on to the enemy base."

"Understood." Sectonia said.

They fought their way to the enemy base where a white gundam waited.

"Setsuna F. Seiei...I've been waiting for this." Ribbons said.

"Ribbons Almark. So you're here too." Setsuna said as the two of them flew into the air and engaged in aerial combat.

"Trans Am!" Setsuna said as his Gundam glowed with a green aura as it disappeared and then reappeared close to Ribbons. Before he could land a hit though, a white Gundam appeared and fired a shot, giving Ribbons time to fire from his back blasters.

"Give it up!" the pilot in that suit said protecting Ribbons.

"I don't wanna do it. Don't make me!" Kira said firing multiple shots from his Gundam.

"I call the shots here." Ribbons said firing drones as they swarmed Setsuna and Kira.

"Stop!" Sectonia said.

"What just happened?" Kira said.

"He's twisted. He's the twistedness of this world!" Setsuna said as he and Ribbons clashed as Kira charged Sectonia. But before a hit, the new white Gundam fired and blew off a leg.

"Stay back!" the pilot said.

"What the…? Who are you?" Sectonia asked.

"Your new ally, apparently. Seabook Arno. I pilot the Gundam F91." he said.

"A pleasure to finally meet someone I can communicate with. I'm not sure what to say about Ribbons." Sectonia said.

"Me neither, but we're all allies now so we need to work together in order to understand what's happening." Seabook said.

"Well put." Sectonia said as the two rushed to Ribbons side, ganging up on Setsuna with shots and sword slices until his Gundam fell to the ground.

"Just leave it all to me. I am the one who will make the world a better place." Ribbons said.

"Well done, you three." Nanai said.

"Shall I bring you two back to base? I understand this situation is a bit off, but it doesn't seem like there's anywhere else for you." Ribbons said.

"Very well." Sectonia said. As the three headed to base, Sectonia opens a private channel with Seabook. "Thanks for helping us out back there."

"Not a problem. Anyway, your Mobile Suit doesn't seem ordinary. It's very...unique, in a good kind of way." Seabook said.

"Thanks. Although, I wished that it was different." Sectonia said.

"You mean the possibility of fighting your old allies, right?" Seabook asked, making Sectonia wonder how he knew. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. Just stick with me and we'll get through this."

"Alright. I'll be counting on you, Seabook." Sectonia said with a smile, glad that she has one ally in this sick game Yellow thrust them in.

Back on the ship….

"I don't get it. I keep trying to contact everyone but they aren't responding. It doesn't make sense!" Tails said.

"They probably just don't want their allies in the factions they're in to be suspicious, thinking they're all in cahoots with each other." Kazuichi said.

"Yeah but...something is up. The comms in their suits should allow me to speak to them even without the channels. Hello! Come in!" Tails said.

"I'm sorry...but contact with the war participants are not allowed." Yellow's voice said.

"Yellow!" Tails said.

"Yes. I'm afraid contact is not allowed on either side. This is a war between four factions, not five." Yellow said.

"Why are you doing this, Yellow? What's your gain from all this?" Kazuichi asked.

"Entertainment for the gods and perhaps...an answer." Yellow said.

"An answer? To what?" Tails asked.

"In this war, there are four factions. Those who Understand, the ones who are lead by Amuro and supported by your comrades Lemon and Ross. Those who fight, supported by Gajeel and Nekomaru, those who pass by, supported by David and Mahiru, and finally those who doubt, who are supported by Zinia, Kurochi, and Sectonia, and that's not even getting to who else you'll send in. I want to find out which side would be right if I held a grand war such as this. One way or the other. I will have my answer, but until I do...tata." Yellow said before the comm exploded.

"Pitting our friends against each other, just for this guy's amusement? That's some sick game he's playing!" Kazuichi said.

"And yet, in order to understand what's happening in this world, we have no choice but to go along and send more people to those factions." Vera said.

"We played right into his hands and supplied him the fighters." Tails said. "I hate this...but we can't exactly back out. So we just keep going."


	5. Those Who Doubt: Nagito

Nagito's Narration: My name is Nagito Komaeda. Some might consider me the luckiest person in the world, if not the entire multiverse. Though, I really wish it was that way. Yellow let slip that he disabled the communications so that we wouldn't contact those who have already deployed. He really is intended on pitting us against each other to search for this "answer" he was talking about. The worst part, they don't even know, although some might be aware. Despite knowing this, brave souls in the forms of machines that act as soldiers and fight against one another.

Further deployments came in the forms of Mayumi, Ibuki and Akane. Despite being aware that they might face off against one another, they volunteered to relay the information that Yellow dropped on us to those down there. And I am going to do the same for those who Doubt. If we can get everyone on the same side, we might be able to figure out what is really going on with this world.

Nagito flew through the sky in a black mobile suit as he descended down into a cannon as he caught sight of a battle between Those who Pass By and the Unicorn Gundam.

"It seems I came at a good time." Nagito said firing two dice shaped grenades at the enemy suits before they exploded, taking them out.

"Thank you." Banagher said.

"It's quite okay. After all, we have to protect hope after all." Nagito said.

"Hope, huh?" Banagher asked looking away in his seat.

"Something wrong?" Nagito asked.

"Its nothing." Banagher said. "There's a white mobile suit leading this army and we need to defeat it."

"I hope it's not one of my friends." Nagito said as they engaged in battle. They soon reached a large white mobile suit with a purple chest. It went to Banagher as it and him clashed swords. As soon as they broke off, it drew and second sword and tried to slash Banagher who jumped back.

"I will crush you, little boy!" said the suit's pilot who was a woman. She launched several seeker projectiles towards Banagher as they began firing lasers at him. As he dodged, he charged at her but not before she jumped, allowing another suit behind her to fire four shots at him.

"Uh oh. I better finish this quick." Banagher said as red slots were opening all over his gundam as its horn split into two yellow crests.

"He transformed! Wow!" the pilot said before Banagher attacked him. The other pilots projectiles were still firing lasers at him.

"Stop, Haman! That Gundam is too..." said a girl with orange hair.

"Is that Audrey?" Banagher wondered.

"This one is too dangerous. I can't let him near Princess Mineva." Haman said.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. I only want to know what's going on." Nagito said before one of his arms was blasted off. "Ah!"

"I don't care about your reasons. I am here fighting for Princess Mineva!" Haman said before Banagher and her clashed.

"Damn, one of my arms is blown out. I don't think even my luck will get me out of this one. I guess this is it." Nagito said as the first was beginning to fire but not before Nagito's sliced off arm fired at it, taking out its legs, making it fall. "Oh...guess luck is still on my side."

Haman and Banagher continued their fight against one another before he unleashed a barrage of shots from his Gundam, knocking off Haman's arms, forcing her to retreat.

"You alright there, Nagito?" Banagher asked.

"Yeah. I thought i was gonna die when one of my Mobile Suit's arms was dismantled, but...you saved me. Thank you." Nagito said.

"It's fine." Banagher said. "Let's head back for now."

Banagher escorted Nagito back to the base. There, Nagito could already see Sectonia, Kurochi and Zinia. He told them what Yellow said but…

"What are you talking about, Nagito?" Zinia asked.

"There is no such thing as Color Gods." Kurochi said.

"And we have never met any Yellow." Sectonia said.

"Odd. Wonder what happened?" Nagito wondered before a set of commands entered his mind.

"You are a soldier in this war. You will not try and contact anyone outside your factions. Everyone except your faction is your enemy." Yellow's voice said.

"I understand…" Nagito said in a trance.


	6. Those Who Pass By: David

David's Narration: Hooo Wee! That was some twist, ain't it? Anyway, rewinding back to the beginning, I was back at the ship where Zinia was successfully deployed. Tails, Kazuichi and Vera that something was going on in that world. A gigantic war between four factions, all seeking dominion over it. I figured that it was crazy. There was no way that would happen out of thin air. I figured that Yellow was up to something, so I volunteered to drop down to that world. Little did I know, it made me Yellow's first victim.

David landed his blue and ice colored mobile suit on the battlefield.

"David here. Deployment was successful." David said. "Guys? Huh? Guess my comm got knocked out when I landed. I really need to be careful with these things."

"Hey, get outta the way!" a voice shouted as a mobile suit fighter with multiple guns came at him and fired past him, hitting Mobile suits that were sneaking up from behind.

"Whoa! Thanks man!" David said.

"No thanks needed for the most amazing Gundam pilot ever. Me, Garrod Ran!" the pilot introduced himself.

"Er… Nice to meet you." David said. "I'm David Ishihara. I came here in order to support you."

"Great! We could always use some extra help. Think you can keep up with Gundam DX?" Garrod asked firing multiple shots at enemy suits.

"Not sure if I can, but… I'm always up for a challenge!" David said.

The two of them battled through enemy mobile suits left and right before they were confronted by the Gundam F91 piloted by Seabook Arno.

"It can't be helped...I have to do this myself!" Seabook said.

"That makes two of us." David said drawing a katana like beam sword.

The three suits clashed sabers as they fought all over the battlefield.

"You are quite suited with a sword." Seabook said.

"Same with you. I'm David Ishihara." David said.

"Seabook Arno." Seabook said.

"Well, Seabook. Let's see what you've got!" David said.

"Alright then!" Seabook said equipping two beam cannons and firing them both at David.

"Shields!" David said as a shield appeared around his suit and blocked the shots. "Good thing I asked for shields to be built in." he said charging at Seabook. He slashed at Seabook, cutting a leg off as well as damaging Seabook's chest, forcing him to retreat.

"Well, that's the end of that." David said.

"Nice work." Garrod said. "Maybe you should come back with me. Audrey would be pleased to meet someone as talented as you."

"Doesn't look like I have a choice in the matter, considering the circumstances. I'll go with you." David said.

And so David went back to base with Garrod, meeting Audrey, a princess in her own right. Just when he thought he could relax…

David felt something click in his mind, and tries to resist it. "N-no!" David tries to resist it with all his might.

"You are a soldier in this war! You will not try to contact anyone outside your faction. All of the factions...are your enemies!" Yellow said.

"Don't tell me... what to…" David tried to say. "I-it's no good… I...can't resist it… I can only pray...that my friends can come...and snap me out of it…"


	7. Those Who Pass By: Mahiru

Mahiru's Narration: My name is Mahiru Koizumi, formerly known as the Ultimate Photographer and a former Remnant of Despair. After David's deployment, Kazuichi felt something off. We were unable to contact our allies to see what was going on. This became apparent after Lemon, Nekomaru and Kurochi were deployed and it happened to them as well. Something is going on down there, and I'm determined to know what. I'm not much of a fighter on the surface, but that's not going to stop me from protecting these guys. Yellow is planning something by pitting us against each other, but as long as we keep our wills in check, we won't fall for his tricks.

Mahiru hurried onto an old base where battle between Those who Fight and Those who Pass By was taking place.

"A battle. I need to get…" Mahiru said before she was being attacked by a large black mech that looked like Nekomaru...as it was piloted by him. "Nekomaru? What are you doing? Its me! Mahiru!"

"You are my enemy...cause you're on a different faction!" Nekomaru said punching into Mahiru.

"Yikes!" Mahiru said dodging. "I can't beat Nekomaru in a straight up fight! I need to get way!"

She activated her suits boosters and flew off.

"You can't run from me! Victory will go to the faction of Those who Fight!" Nekomaru said grabbing onto her leg.

"Damn it!" Mahiru said trying to get free. "I'm sorry to do this." she said as she activated a flash on her mobile suit, blinding Nekomaru.

"Gah! My eyes!" he said letting go.

"Now's my chance!" Mahiru said as she took out a large camera like weapon, firing a beam that shot through Nekomaru's mech.

"Dammit!" Nekomaru said.

"Whew… Thank you, Soda." Mahiru breathed as a friendly gundam arrived.

"Are you alright there, miss?" Said the pilot inside a gundam that was small and white. The pilot was a dark skinned male with white hair.

"I'm fine. But it looks like I'm in your war now." Mahiru said.

"So it would seem. What could have possessed him to attack you like that?" the pilot said.

"I think I may have an idea, but you might not believe me. Wait, who are you anyway?" Mahiru asked.

"My name is Loran. Loran Cehack." Loran introduced himself. "And this is the Turn A Gundam. We would be glad if you fought beside us."

"I don't know… I mean, I would end up fighting my friends in that case." Mahiru said.

"I admit, I don't like that either. But I'm sure you'll find a way to snap them out of it." Loran said.

"Yeah. But right now...what do I need to do?" Mahiru asked.

"Help us drive off these enemies. If we take out the pilot of the red mobile suit, we can keep them off us." Loran said.

"Understood." Mahiru said supporting him as they found their way to a large red mobile suit.

"Looks like this matter needed me after all. Come at me!" the pilot inside said as they charged at the two. "Let's test the performance of those mobile suits of yours!"

As he charged at them, Loran drew his shield and sword. "I'll take you out! You're mine!" Loran said blocking the charge. He knocked him off only to be hit with an attack by him. "Too fast!"

"You don't stand a chance!" Mahiru said holding her camera weapon before the red suit sliced it apart.

"Hahahaha. You really think those suits stand a chance against mine?" he said.

"Just….who is this guy?" Mahiru said.

"He calls himself Full Frontal. The Ghost of the Red Comet." Loran said.

Full Frontal then pinned down Mahiru.

"It's a shame to have to kill you...but such is life." Full Frontal said.

"Go Moonlight Butterfly!" Loran said as his gundam sprouted two wings as he charged at Full Frontal, knocking him off Mahiru before blasting at him before his Gundam fell.

"Whoa! That was cool. Thanks." Mahiru said.

"I won't let the Dark History repeat itself. And I won't let my allies die." Loran said. "Anyway, that pilot was strong. We'll have to look out for strong pilots like him. For now, we'll head back."

They headed back to base as Mahiru got out of her mech, and Loran out of his.

"Whew… piloting a mech is harder than I thought." Mahiru said.

"That's what I thought at first, too. It requires a lot of focus." Loran said. "By the way, do you happen to know the blonde-haired young man who piloted that icy Mobile Suit?"

"Yeah, in a way." Mahiru said.

"Well, I'm not sure what's going on with him, but it looks as though he's fighting something inside. The other pilots are getting a bit worried." Loran said.

"Fighting something on the inside? What could he…" Mahiru began before something was heard in her mind.

"Mahiru! What's wrong?!" Loran asked.

"You are a soldier. You will not try to contact anyone outside your faction. Anyone who is not with your faction is your enemy." Yellow's voice said.

Mahiru struggled to keep focus, but found the will to keep herself straight. "No! I'm not going to be your puppet! Now… get out of my head!" Mahiru said forcing herself forward as Yellow was winning.

"Sorry, but a human cannot ignore the God's influence." Yellow said. "Everyone follows it. It can't be ignored."

"Yes...I understand." Mahiru said calming down. "I'm sure David is just fine. Now...I need to get my mobile suit repaired." she said walking off.

"A-alright." Loran said as Mahiru worked on her Mobile Suit. "Something is definitely going on."


	8. Those Who Pass By: Mayumi

Mayumi's Narration: Hello. My name is Mayumi Kirishima. I was originally just a normal girl from Japan and a member of David's paranormal investigation group in Tokyo. I wasn't really much of a fighter before I was Enhanced with the powers of Morrigan Aensland and Erza Scarlet, which I found kind of fitting since I was taking a liking to fashion at the time. Anyway, coincidences aside… things aren't going so well.

Yellow's grip is beginning to tighten on all of us. Every single time one of us is deployed, at the end of a battle, he always seems to enter our minds and make us fight each other. I've decided that enough was enough! David might have some resistance to it because of Masakado and all of that paranormal stuff he went through before becoming a "hero", as he and the others prefer to call it, but that doesn't make me any less worried. I've decided that no matter what, I will break him from Yellow's hold, even if...I end up being the one taking his place. I know that they're unwilling to send more people after it happened to Ross, Gajeel and Sectonia, but to save my long time friend, it's a sacrifice...that I am more than willing to make.

Mayumi decided to descend down to a battle lead by Scirocco's faction of Those who Pass By as they battle against Those who Doubt. Her mobile suit resembled an armored knight as she held a sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

"David… Please… Please be okay." Mayumi prayed as she headed towards the battlefield. But as she entered the battlefield, she was hit by a flamethrower from Kurochi.

"That's as far as you go." Kurochi said.

"I figured I might run into you here, Kurochi." Mayumi said sadly. "You don't want to do this, I'm your friend, we were in the same Paranormal Group! Please, remember those times we had! Don't surrender to Yellow's Mind games!"

"What are you babbling about? We're in a war. All that matters is that the enemy is destroyed." Kurochi said.

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy…" Mayumi said. "Alright then, if that's how Yellow wants to play this, then I apologize in advance, but I'll have to knock you out!" she said hitting Kurochi with her shield knocking him back.

"I'll melt through that shield." Kurochi said activating the flamethrowers on his suit.

"I doubt that." Mayumi said as it changed into a coating around her suits fist. She pulled it back before punching him right in the chest, knocking him back.

"Hopefully that got through to him." Mayumi said. "Though I doubt it. But it's better than burning to death." she said moving out before supporting a yellow mobile suit that was firing multiple gunshots.

"Impressive skills." Scirocco said. "I could use someone like you."

"Let's make one thing clear. I won't take orders from you. I just want to save my friends." Mayumi said.

"Save? They're fighting of their own choice. Besides, we need to go against these people." Scirocco said.

'Of course he wouldn't understand. I'll just have to play along for now.' Mayumi thought to herself. "Alright then, I guess I can back you up."

"Good. Our objective is a rescue and our enemy target is a pilot named Kira." Scirocco said.

"A rescue? That, I can do. Show me the way." Mayumi said.

Scirocco lead her into the caves where an injured gundam and its pilot was inside but blocking their way was Kira and a pilot inside a white, red and blue gundam.

"So this is our enemy. Domon, can you handle the knight one?" Kira asked.

"Of course. Me and the Burning Gundam are ready." the pilot said drawing two beam swords and machine cannons.

"I'll watch your back." Mayumi said as she and Domon clashed.

"You know, I'm not gonna go easy just cause you're a woman." Domon said.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Mayumi said.

"Good. Then you won't mind when I cut you out of there!" Domon said lifting his blades high before Mayumi did a quick shield block before using her sword to cut off one of the gundam's hands.

"Gah!" Domon said in shock.

"Sorry, I'm more skilled than you think." Mayumi said separating Domon's gundam's lower half from the chest.

"Damn it! Move!" Domon said trying to get his to operate without much luck.

"Sorry, but you lost." Mayumi said before rushing to Scirocco's side and assisting him against Kira before falling him as well.

"Seems this day was not mine." Kira said.

"And with that, we've won." Scirocco said.

"It took some doing, but we managed to hold them off." Mayumi said.

"Yes. Now, let's take the injured back to base." Scirocco said.

"Lead the way." Mayumi said before a voice was heard in her mind.

"You are a soldier. You will not contact anyone outside your faction. Anyone that is outside your faction is your enemy." Yellow's voice said.

"No… Not now… I still need to… Need to…" Mayumi said, trying to resist.

"Even Enhanced are not above a God's influence. Besides, isn't it better to be by your friend than fight against him?" Yellow asked.

"You've already pitted us against each other already. Just...let him go! I'll take his place!" Mayumi said.

"Sorry, but anyone who interferes is a soldier. You came to this war yourself, knowing the risks." Yellow said. "And I will not let any of you free until I get my answer."

"Answer? What is it you're after? Why pit us against each other?" Mayumi asked.

"That is only for me to know." Yellow said. "Now return to your faction."

"I'll do what you wish, just...don't hurt him." Mayumi said.

"Afraid that's up to the war." Yellow said laughing.

"That's a gamble I'm willing to take." Mayumi said.

"Such a brave soul...I can tell you will put up a many a good fight." Yellow said.

Meanwhile with the ships…

"I can't believe it. Everyone we send...they turn against each other like wild dogs." Vera said.

"Yeah. Everyone. And we don't have enough materials to make mobile suits forever." Tails said. "We're done for."

"Well, that ain't entirely true." Franky said pointing to the Yo-kai mech.

"The mech. The one we converted to a mobile suit." Tails said.

"Its untested but its our only hope." Franky said.

"I'll call in Sunset. Its time we started winning some of these battles." Tails said.


	9. Those Who Understand: Lemon Zest

Lemon's Narration: My name is Lemon Zest. And well, im kinda trapped in my own head. No sooner did i get down into the battle and won it in my sweet new ride that Yellow just brain jacked me. I tried to uniquely fight back by putting my headphones on and playing my music to try and drown him out. But it didn't work. His voice just got louder and louder as I turned it up. Now im a puppet on his strings until this whole war blows over, or at least until someone knocks some sense into me.

If you're wondering how im still myself right now, its because Yellow hasnt gotten into my head yet. After i enter the battle and the Suits start charging in… well, I charged in with them. I allied myself with the first Gundam pilot, Lieutenant Amuro. I'll tell you, this guy is amazing.

Lemon entered the fight with Amuro by her side, very aware of Yellows influence and keeping an eye on Amuro's Gundam, which was the iconic one that was white, red and blue with the yellow crest on its forehead.

"Alright Amuro, who are we going against today?" Lemon asked.

"Soldier mobile suits." Amuro said. "And there seems to be a pilot with a gundam stuck fighting them singlehandedly.

"Im sure we can handle em. And we can recruit whe gundam after we rescue them." Lemon said.

"Don't get too cocky. We still have to fight our way through." Amuro said as he fired at the incoming enemy mobile suits with his guns.

"Right. Can't forget." Lemon said pulling out a railgun from her mobile suit as it fired a very destructive electric blast from it, destroying any sort of mobile suit that was in the line of fire. "And that is why I have firepower."

"Stay focused!" Amuro said getting her back as the soldiers were surrounded, especially large ones with long beam broadswords. But as they approached, a gundam wielding a large sword and a gun came to their aid as it fought away the soldiers approaching them.

"Are the two of you okay?" the pilot asked.

"We're cool. You must be the pilot who was fighting them back." Lemon said.

"My name is Setsuna F. Seiei. I pilot the 00 Raiser for Celestial Being." he said.

"Are you with us or against us?" Amuro asked.

"Since I don't see anyone I know...I suppose I'm with you." Setsuna said.

"Sounds perfect. We may not know what this world is but I'm sure we can figure it out." Lemon said before a voice echoed in her mind.

"You are a soldier. You will not contact anyone outside your faction. Anyone who is not with your faction is an enemy." Yellow's voice echoed.

"As well as defend it from any enemy who tries to destroy it." Lemon said.

"Agreed. Its obvious we were brought here to fight." Amuro said.

"So we need to fight back to protect it." Setsuna said.

"Yes! Even if it means completely annihilating the enemy to do so!" Lemon cheered.

"What's gotten to her all of a sudden?" Amuro asked.

"Hard to say. It's probably stress from fighting on a battlefield for the first time." Setsuna said.

"You could be right. Hard to imagine a girl like her having fought in a war like this." Amuro said. "We should keep a watchful eye on her."


	10. Those Who Understand: Ross

Ross' Narration: My name is Ross. I know what you're probably thinking. A minotaur like me piloting a Mobile Suit. Seems like the stuff that only happens in sci-fi fantasies. Well it is happening. I'm in a Mobile Suit and have gone to fight in a war. We lost contact with David so I'm getting a little worried. Same with the others, even Nekomaru, Sectonia and even Mahiru. I have the slightest feeling that it's going to happen to me as well, but that's not going to stop me. I'm not much for fighting, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect my comrades, even fight their brainwashed states. Little did I know...I ended up jinxing it.

Ross touched down in the battlefield as a fight was taking place between Those who Understand and Those Who Fight with Amuro and Kou leading those who Understand and Full Frontal and Gato leading Those Who Fight. Ross drew a large axe from his mobile suit as he charged into battle to assist Those who Understand.

"Just who is that?" Amuro wondered as Ross was cutting through several mobile suits in order to keep them off the two.

"From the looks of things...our ally." Kou said.

"Yes, and I have no intention of harming either of you. So do not worry." Ross said. "Though, I wished that circumstances were different."

"Sounds like you don't really fight all that much. Don't worry. We're here to back you up if anything." Kou said.

Suddenly as they were advancing, Gajeel appeared in one of the Launchpad zoned they arrived in.

"Gajeel!" Ross said before the arm on his mobile suit turned into a chainsaw sword and tried to cut into Ross. "Wait! Stop!"

"Why would I listen to the enemy? After all, you are on the other side." Gajeel said.

"Even you. I hate the thought of having to fight a friend but…" Ross said using the blunt side of his axe to knock Gajeel off before using it to chop off an arm.

"Damn it. Damn enemy!" Gajeel shouted.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Gajeel. If I were you, I'd pull back and collect myself." Ross said.

"Too bad you're not me!" Gajeel said. "All I know is how to fight!" he shouted using the other arm to convert into a lance as he tried to pierce through Ross's chest.

"Don't do something you'll regret." Ross said as he dodged the piercing attack as he sliced off the other arm, leaving Gajeel attackless.

"Damn it." Gajeel growled as Ross left him alone.

"I really wished it weren't like this." Ross said.

"You sure that guy's your friend? It didn't seem that way to me." Amuro said.

"I would like to believe so, but we only became associated with each other very recently." Ross said.

"Oh, so you don't know each other all that well." Amuro said.

"Yes. Wait where's Kou?" Ross said before he saw him attacked a gundam with a large body and shield. "No!"

"Gato!" Kou shouted as he charged in to attack.

"You're that one from before." Gato said blocking with his sword as Kou unleashed an assault. "You've actually gotten better."

"Damn." Kou said before Amuro launched small drones that defended Kou as he landed by Kou's side.

"Stand back, Kou." Amuro said.

"Lieutenant Amuro, he's mine!" Kou said.

"Did you just say...Amuro?" Gato asked. "I can't believe my luck. White devil of the Earth Federation...prepare to die!"

"Someone has it out for you, lieutenant." Ross said.

"A lot of people do. Especially when you consider that I was the hero of the One Year War." Amuro said.

"Well, this will be the end of your title." Gato said charging at Amuro as Ross blocked him with his axe. "Out of my way!"

"Not a chance. You won't be laying a finger on them!" Ross said.

"Fine. Have it your way!" Gato said drawing his sword. "Then you will die by my hands!" he said before he was being fired upon by Amuro.

"Ross! You don't have to defend us. We can handle this." Amuro said.

"I appreciate your concern, Amuro. But I can't just stand back as my comrades get attacked." Ross said.

"Well said." Amuro said as he fired more shots at Gato while Ross rushed in and sliced off his shield holding arm with his axe, leaving Gato defenseless.

"Your choice, Gato. Either fight or retreat." Kou said.

"Grrr." Gato growled as he fled.

"Looks like we were able to win this battle." Amuro said.

"Let's return back to base." Kou said.

"Right behind…" Ross said before the voice was heard.

"You are a soldier! You will not contact anyone outside of your faction! Anyone who is not with your faction is an enemy." Yellow's voice said.

"Fight? Against my friends? How can…" Ross asked.

"Oh come now. Even the most peaceful of creatures are forced to fight when the situation calls for it." Yellow said. "And war is that situation."

"I…must...fight." Ross said.

"Good. Now, return to your base...and prepare for your next battle." Yellow ordered as Ross marched off.


	11. Those Who Understand: Ibuki

Ibuki's Narration: My name is Ibuki Mioda. The Ultimate Musician and one of the former remnants of Despair. I volunteered myself to go down next to see about finding my comrades. None of them have checked in and I think they might have gotten themselves killed. So I have gone down in a middle of a battle between Those who Understand and Those who Doubt to try and stop the conflict. But what I didn't know...was that I was gonna get caught in the conflict myself.

Ibuki landed her mech in the battle as it was heated already.

"I didn't think things would get so heated so quickly. Then again, this is way we're talking about." Ibuki said before she was being attacked and found herself facing Zinia. "What? Zinia?"

"Go down, my enemy! This world is not yours!" she said firing multiple shots into Ibuki's mobile suit.

"Whoa!" Ibuki said dodging. "Zinia, have you lost your mind, girl?! We're on the same team here! Well, technically speaking of course…"

"I am a soldier for Char. You are one of the enemy. I will not allow you to escape this battle." Zinia said drawing her blade, using it to slice off one of Ibuki's arms.

"Oh crap…!" Ibuki said. "This isn't good. I'm one armed. I gotta return to the ship and…"

"You are a soldier. You will not contact anyone outside your faction. Anyone not with your faction is an enemy." Yellow said.

"No...I gotta put this bitch in the grave!" Ibuki said as her only operating arm turned into a gun and fired shots at Zinia who was dodging them.

"Die enemy!" Zinia said as both entered into a fire fight just as a fight between Setsuna and Ribbons was happening at the same time.

"No! You need to bite the dust!" Ibuki said laughing as the two battled before Ibuki was left on the ground not able to move as Zinia lined up the killing move.

"I can't believe...this is how I'm going out." Ibuki said. "Sorry everybody."

"Time for you to go to hell!" Zinia said.

"Zinia, fall back. We have already won the battle." Ribbons said.

"But sir…" Zinia said.

"Do not bother with a crippled animal. We have won this battle. Retreat now." Ribbons said.

"Fine." Zinia said retreating. "You get to live another day." she said rocketing off.

"No! Get back here and fight me!" Ibuki shouted in anger. "Now I can't make it back to my….huh?" Ibuki said seeing a shape descend from the sky near her when she was alone. It was the Yo-kai mobile suit with Sunset piloting.

"Okay. I found Ibuki. I'll be bringing her back with me." Sunset said.

"Roger. Hey, we can still communicate! Cool!" Tails said.

"Yeah." Sunset said before a voice was heard.

"You are a soldier. You will not contact anyone outside your faction. Anyone not with your faction is your enemy." Yellow's voice said.

"Hey, you say something Tails?" Sunset asked. "Guess it was just a fly." she said picking up Ibuki in her mobile suit and rocketing back up.

"What? She was able to ignore my influence?" Yellow said in surprise. "But...humans are not above it. No mortal is. Its absolute. Its…" he said before he heard laughter from a woman in white with ivory colored skin.

"Oh Yellow. How you make me laugh? Believing you are above all, even above what you don't know." she said.

"Ivory...what do you know of this?" Yellow said.

"That girl has the ability to see into people's minds and memories. It may seem useless, but it surprisingly provides a guard against mind control as well as influence. I know when I tried to get her into the WBC awhile back. You may even notice your control over the boy isn't complete. True it's working slowly but he's showing some resistance, most likely from his encounter with Black." Ivory said.

"Hey, shut up!" Black said.

"I can't believe this. A human with a small resistance and one with a complete one." Yellow said.

"Can it with the inferiorities. David isn't even a full human." said a girl in blue with a staff.

"Right. His half Lunarian heritage. I ignore that. He is still half human." Yellow said. "But the other one...she is definitely going to cause me trouble. I can't just influence her like all the rest. So...I'll just make it so her friends attack her." Yellow said before Ivory grabbed his hand.

"I suggest you leave her be." Ivory said as the room was starting to shake.

"Whoa! Stop!" Red said getting between them. "If you two fight, it would mean lots of casualties in both the Warrior and Equestria Universes."

"Um…" One of the gods finally spoke up. She was a shy one, her color being a light cream color with her body that of a small childs.

"Go ahead, Cream. If you have something to say, go ahead." White said.

"I...really don't think we should make this war continue. I can feel negative energies coming from the…." Cream started.

"I don't care about your feelings!" Yellow snapped.

"Eep!" Cream jumped back.

"Actually, I kinda agree with her." said a man with demon horns. "This war is good for deciding who is right, but...you never gave us the question."

"Yeah yellow, I think it's about time you told us what they were fighting for!" said a god with green skin and hair was well as flowers growing in it.

"That should go for the champions, too. They've obviously suffered enough." Blue said.

"Sigh. I was hoping to save that for when we got further, but here it is. The question I came across is this. In a war between four factions, what would you be fighting for exactly? I have come to three possible answers. For Victory, For Peace and For Reform." Yellow said.

"The last one seems like one big unification of the other two." Green said.

"So you'll keep this war going...until you get your answer?" Red asked.

"That is correct. I must know this answer if any of you want the war to reach its conclusion!" Yellow said.

"But pitting friends against each other through mind control? Isn't that a bit of a stretch?" White asked.

"We use influence all the time. It's one of our omnipotent powers." Yellow said.

"But you're going to far with this. This madness of fighting among comrades has to stop, the heroes have no part in this at all!" Ivory said.

"Sigh. That is true. They have fought in a few wars with more coming in the future. They fought alongside one another and supported their way up to here. Very well, if all of you wish to see the answer as much as I do...then I will speed things up...to the final battle." Yellow said.

As the gods nodded, cream looked down on the warzone.

"Oh Yellow, you don't realize all this violence has unleashed a wave of monstrous creatures. I can only hope that new heroes arrive to purge them before they intervene." Cream said.


	12. Unification

As David rests in his quarters at the Those Who Pass By base while tossing a tennis ball up, his mind clicks again.

"Hey." Yellow said.

"What do you want now, Yellow? My friends are split into different factions fighting each other. Aren't you satisfied enough?" David asked.

"Geez… No need for the hostility." Yellow said.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm abhorred about the prospect of fighting my comrades in bloodthirsty mayhem. White...has told you the story, has she?" David asked.

"Yeah. Hard for someone to stay on the positive side after all of that. I actually envy you in a way." Yellow said.

"But of course, you're not here for flattery, are you?" David asked.

"No, you're right. You see, the reason why I mind controlled you all was because I wanted to find an answer to something." Yellow said.

"Like what?" David asked.

"In a war between four factions, what would you be fighting for? For Peace? For Victory? Or For Reform?" Yellow asked.

"Hmm… I guess that is a good question. Different people fight for different things. It's what make us unique as individuals." David said.

"Another reason why I'm contacting you. Since you're the only champion not completely under my control, I figured you're the only one that can answer my questions honestly." Yellow said.

"This better not have to do with this war you dragged us into." David said.

"Well, partially. My mind control ruined this experience for you, did it?" Yellow asked.

"As I was under your control, I saw everything that was going on, but couldn't do anything about it. But other than that...surprisingly, no." David said.

"You don't? Even when I forced you to fight your friends?" Yellow asked.

"I still want to punch you in the face for it, but it actually pushed us against each other in ways we've never thought of." David said.

"Glad to hear that you still appreciate the experience. And I can see why your team takes a liking to you. Heck, that Mayumi girl wanted me to release you so that she could take your place for Maker's sake! Too bad Scirocco got to her first." Yellow said.

"Yeah, it's unfortunate. I noticed that most of the people he's recruited are women for some reason. Although...I'd rather not delve into it." David said.

"Yeah… It's best you don't. Now, for the ultimate question. What would you fight for? Peace or Victory?" Yellow asked.

"Why does it matter? I'm going to be locked to one of them no matter what I think." David said.

"Just...personal preference." Yellow said.

"I guess if it were up to me...Peace." David said.

"That's kind of a surprise. White told me that you were on a tennis team back in junior high. Plus I noticed the tennis ball you keep tossing up." Yellow said.

"Well, I guess I can see why you think that. Sure, I can be competitive every once in a while, but domination was never on my mind when it comes to sports. Just pushing myself to get better, I guess." David said.

"Speaking of which, Crimson told me that the UA Sports Festival is coming up. I'm sure you're looking forward to it." Yellow said.

"Not just me, pretty much everyone. But after what happened here…" David said.

"Well, compared to this, Crimson told me that it's light-hearted in nature, so you don't have to worry about any strings being pulled." Yellow said.

"Well, I guess it's a good way to test ourselves against each other properly." David said.

"There you go. Positivity. Exactly the kind of thing needed in dark, brooding times. Still… How did it feel to be mind controlled?" Yellow asked.

"Like you said, it's not a complete control, but… I think I now know how Sectonia felt when she was influenced by the Dimension Mirror...or Golbez when he was possessed by Zemus." David said.

"I get it. Touchy. Anyway, I hope this doesn't get you too riled up at me." Yellow said.

"Just wish you'd tell us all of this sooner so we'd know what we're getting ourselves into." David said.

"Right. Anyway, since the other Color Gods didn't take kindly of it, I will propose a proposition. Assuming you and Sectonia end up on different sides in the upcoming battle, I will request a proposition. If you can defeat her, I will release you both from my control, allowing you two to free your comrades from your respective opposing sides. I deeply apologize for the methods I have used to drag you and your friends into this, but this was the only way to find the answer I am looking for." Yellow said.

"It seems I have misjudged you." David said.

"How so?" Yellow asked.

"At first I thought you were this arrogant warmonger who didn't care for other people. But now that you're in a decent conversation, you're actually a decent guy to talk to." David said.

"Hey, everyone has standards, even gods. Even though it doesn't seem that way right now." Yellow said.

"Anyway, if I lose on this little deal, I'll have to play along with this until the very end, right?" David asked.

"You're actually smarter than I thought." Yellow said.

"Why give such a proposition, anyway?" David asked.

"After talking me down for my methods, the other Color Gods wanted to test something. Whether or not the bonds you share can overcome my control. I'm pretty sure that's self-explanatory. They also want me to make things fair by letting you have full control of your Mobile Suit when you fight her." Yellow said.

"If that were the case, Mahiru and Mayumi would've already freed Nekomaru and Kurochi already. I guess that was because the pieces weren't in place at the time." David said.

"That's right. What would be the point of ruining the grand stage that I've worked so hard to set up?" Yellow asked.

"You sounded like Symonne for a minute there." David said.

"Yeah, I have that tendency." Yellow said.

"There is a downside to my competitive nature." David said.

"And what's that?" Yellow asked.

"I can't back down from a challenge." David said, smirking.

"I figured that would be the case. So… No hard feelings?" Yellow asked.

"Besides this urge to punch you in the face, no." David said.

"I don't understand… How can you be so polite, mild-mannered and...forgiving, after everything I have done to you all?" Yellow asked.

"if there is anything I have learned on this journey, it's that everything happens for a reason...except all of those attacks the Elements did. Those are the kinds of people I can never forgive." David said.

"I can see why Karasu Tengu took a liking to you. Your kindness is a rare breed among those who have fought wars like these." Yellow said.

"Just one question. If the Color Gods believe that the reason I'm resisting is because of my encounter with Black, why isn't Sectonia resisting? She was with me when we fought." David asked.

"Actually, we're not really sure why. Our guess is that she never really got over the Dimension Mirror's influence." Yellow said.

"And that just gives me all the more reason to save her now." David said.

*You really do care for her, do you?" Yellow asked.

"Of course. Honestly, she's the only reason I even survived my world and even got on this journey. I wanted to help her redeem herself for her actions back when she was mind-controlled the first time. Besides, violence and hatred aren't the only things spawned by wars." David said.

"Bonds… Camaraderie… Friendships… Even love. Instead of finding my answer, I only made your bonds stronger. I was a fool to not realize it sooner." Yellow said.

"Just make sure you tell this to those outside, just to make sure they don't get the wrong idea." David said.

"I already told the other gods, so I suppose I can come clean. Just don't mention any of this to the other war participants." Yellow said.

"You're lucky I'm good at keeping promises. The only willing thing we even did was drop down on the battlefields, so I guess we brought this on ourselves." David said.

"To be fair, it made a good test of character." Yellow said.

"I guess." David said.

"But answer me honestly, do you want to keep going?" Yellow asked.

"Normally, I would've said no. But as since you went through all the trouble of setting all of this up, it would be rude of me to not see this through until the end. Now that I think about it, every time you use it on one of us, you give us a reason to fight, almost as if you're trying to teach us something." David said.

"Funny. I never consider myself a mentor of any sort. By the end of this, your devotion to your companions might end up teaching me something." Yellow said.

And so it comes to the climax, the final battle…

Sunset's Narration: Hi, my name is Sunset Shimmer. After a day or so, all four factions are converging on one place. David told me that this battle was a way to answer a question that Yellow had… why do we fight? There are three solutions, but im betting only one will be the right one. Fighting to give the answer For Peace are Those Who Understand, unified with forces from Those who Doubt and Those Who Pass by. A united front of the good hearted. But Those who Fight are willing to risk everything to make that answer unattainable. And we even see the face of the one who made all of this...the Knight Gundam. A sentient Gundam that has created the final battlefield. A space station. Those who Fight have allied with some of Those who Doubt and Those who Pass By with Sectonia by their side, meaning David has to defeat her to free her. I hate the thought of having to face our friends just as much as he does, but we need to do this to free everyone.

End Narration…

Sunset Landed her mech on the Space station. The Yo-Kai Mobile Suit looked incredible. It was a fusion of three Yo-kai: Blazion, Dinoshi and Sing Kong and made to look like a real giant mech instead of something from a toy store.

"David, are you ready for this? To fight against the enemy and stop that Gundam?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready." David said.

"I know you say that, but…" Sunset said.

"You're worried that I'm still partially under Yellow's control. Don't worry. He may control my mind, but my awareness is still intact." David said.

"Luckily, I don't seem to be affected. So if you need someone to get you back...I'm here." Sunset said.

"Thanks, Sunset." David said.

"Alright. Let's get this done." Sunset said as they both moved out.

Moving into the battlefield, they saw both sides going at it with tremendous force. Gundams were flying everywhere, and those still under Yellow's influence were looking to actually kill one another.

"Before we take on the Knight Gundam, we have to get our friends under control!" Sunset said.

"I hear ya. We should go for the ones on the enemy side trying to stop For Peace being the right answer." Korra said leaping up to Sunsets mechs shoulder.

"Korra?! Why are you here? There's no air on this place." Sunset said.

"Relax. I took an air patch from Tails before coming out here." Korra said. "Oh, and dont worry, im not jacked by Yellow. Now, let's get things under control."

"No! You need to head back. This is a dangerous battlefield." Sunset said. "You don't even have a mobile suit. You could be killed."

"Don't worry, Korra. We've got this." David said. "Once I free Sectonia, she should help freeing our friends on my side."

"And from what you told us, it looks like you don't have much time left before you're completely controlled." Sunset said.

"Right. I need to hurry. Where is she?" David asked.

"She's fighting alongside Char. You'll have to get through him before you get to her." Sunset said.

"Char… If i remember correctly, he's Amuro's rival, so I'll be working with him." David should be able to handle him." David said.

"I intend to." Amuro said. "I'm not sure what sort of situation you are in...but any excuse to bring this world peace."

"Alright. Let's do this, Amuro." David said.

The two of them rushed into battle as Amuro combated Char as David clashed sword to stinger against Sectonia.

"You devil of the Earth Federation. I will see to it you go down!" Sectonia said.

"Sectonia, snap out of it! Its me, David Ishihara! Your friend!" David said. "You were the one...who saved me. You're the reason I'm still alive right now!"

{Cue- Solitary Desperation- Dead or Alive 4}

"And now, it's my turn to return the favor. No matter what it takes, I will save you!" David said with determination.

"I will not need saving. I will be your demise!" Sectonia shouted as she thrusted a stinger at him.

"A mobile suit's not like ground combat. It takes an extreme amount of concentration." David said as ice was forming around his suits arm. "But it's more than that. It also takes a lot of heart!" he shouted punching Sectonia away from him. "I'll free you! I'll stake my life on it!" he shouted landing hit after hit upon Sectonia.

"I can't fail… i must...win!" Sectonia said. "Be…"

Sectonia could not finish as the final punch from David, launched her into a mountain, freezing her suit to it as she fell unconscious inside.

{end song}

"That should do it. I felt like I was channeling Josuke for a moment there." David said. "Thank you for helping me get to this point… Garrod, Loran, yes even you...Haman."

Meanwhile with Sunset, she was battling against Nekomaru, Gajeel and Akane.

"Damn it. It's bad enough to fight just one of you...but all three?" Sunset said.

"Just shut up, devil of Earth Federation." Akane said lunging at her. But before the attack could land, something zoomed to Sunset's aide, knocking Akane away. It was Banagher and the Unicorn Gundam.

"It's not fair to gang up on one pilot." Banagher said.

"Thanks for the help. But I think I can handle this. Missiles launch!" Sunset said firing missiles out of her shoulders as they locked onto Gajeel and Nekomaru and hit them directly. "Now let's get some sound here." she said drawing what appeared to be a large microphone stand from her back as she grabbed it with both hands. "SIIIINNNNGGGG KOOOONNNNG!" she said as a destructive sound wave traveled all over the battlefield.

"AAAAAAH! My ears!" Gajeel said as he was paralyzed.

"Whoa… didn't even know i had it in me." Sunset said placing a hand on her throat as something appeared from the machines. It was a monkey or ape type yokai with orange fur, a black jacket and a rocker look as he held a microphone.

"Sing Kong!" he said.

Sing Kong

Merican Yo-kai

Tough Tribe

When he inspirits a person, their singing voice becomes incredibly loud like a rock stars.

"Sing Kong, did you inspirit me to give me that boost?" Sunset asked looking at him.

"Duh. We used his medal in your mech design." Franky said on the comm.

"A way to attack the people in case your weapons malfunctioned." Tails said.

"Nope, not feeling any systems off." Sunset said.

"It can be used at any time." Franky said.

"Oh. Uh...thanks." Sunset said.

"Keep rockin!" Sing Kong said before vanishing.

"Wow. That was good. But let's get destructive." Sunset said as she pressed a button as the mech's legs started kicking with a swift kick separating Gajeel and Nekomaru from their mechs lower halves.

"Ah come on!" Gajeel said.

"This is Dinoshi's destructive power, boys!" Sunset said smiling as she saw Akane trying to charge her. "And here comes Blazion's fierce flames of bravery!" she said as fire came out of the head as it melted Akane's mech to the ground with no legs to get around on.

"Aw, no!" Akane said.

"Okay, David. I got everyone that was on the Those who Fight faction. Did you calm down Sectonia yet?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah. I think I got her." David said. "But there are still those on my side, and from what I can recall from when I was in Those Who Pass By, Scirocco got to Mayumi. It was my fault… She went down there to save me. Yellow trying to control me got her involved…"

"David, don't go blaming yourself." Mayumi's voice said.

"Mayumi?" David asked. "But how did…"

"Yeah. You think you're the only one to try and resist? Iyou I broke free a second ago. But...I'm sort of in trouble." Mayumi said as the Knight Gundam stood over her.

"The Knight Gundam!" David said.

"Hang in there Mayumi, were coming! Bahnager, we need to help her, come on!" Sunset said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to settle something myself." Banagher said as Full Frontal appeared. "You'll have to carry on without me."

"Alright. C'mon David!" Sunset said as they went to assist Mayumi.

"So the time has finally come." the Knight Gundam said.

"Take this!" Mayumi said piercing the chest through only for the knight Gundam to pull it out. "But...I should have gotten your pilot."

"I have no pilot." the Knight Gundam said raising its sword high"Oh, that can't be good…" Mayumi said as the Knight Gundam was about to attack. Before it could hit, David quickly blocked the attack on her.

"You won't...lay a hand on her!" David said. "So...if I get this right. If I defeat you...this war ends right?"

"Yes." the Knight Gundam said. "Provided that you have enough skill to take me down by your own hand."

"I don't think you need to worry too much about that." David said. "I can do it." David said. "I have to!" he said as he and the Knight Gundam clashed with one another, sword against sword.

"Very well. Show me the strength of your resolve!" The Knight Gundam said.

"I intend to!" David shouted as a battle between knights was underway as Sunset arrived to help Mayumi.

"You gonna be okay?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah. My suit's a little banged up, but I'll be alright." Mayumi said. "David, where is he?"

'Fighting for your honor against the Knight Gundam." Sunset said.

"For my sake?" Mayumi asked. "I thought that since he's attracted to Sectonia now he's forgotten all about me, but I guess...some things just never change. I still can't believe I ended up involved in all of this."

"It just shows that you still care for him, even willing to take his place under Yellow's control, as far as I have heard. I'm not sure what your life was like before you got these powers, but you've become quite the fighter now." Sunset said.

"Thank you." Mayumi said. "If it wasn't for the two of you, I don't know what would've happened."

"I'm sure you would have figured something out eventually." Sunset said.

"Thanks." Mayumi said.

David continued to go sword to sword with the Knight Gundam before he was charging in with the final strike as the Gundam blocked.

"This is a fight you will not win." the Knight Gundam said.

"Damn it." David said before he felt support as he looked to see Amuro by his side.

"You looked like you needed help." Amuro said.

"Amuro." David said before Setsuna joined in.

"I want to be able to return home to my world." Setsuna said.

"Setsuna." David said as Banagher was the final one to join in.

"This is all...for peace!" Banagher said.

"Banagher. All three of them...they want peace too. Glad to know there are some like minded people left in the world!" he shouted. As the four of them joined together as the Knight Gundam's sword began to break.

"So that is your reply. The absolute answer." the Knight Gundam said as his sword broke and the four of them cut him down. As soon as he fell, the world around him began to sparkle with strange light.

"What the heck?" Sunset said noticing some of the Gundam fighters vanishing. "What's going on?"

"This world...it has served its purpose. Perhaps, it will return to the form which you know. That is one possibility." the Knight Gundam said as he started fading as well. "All of these warriors are returning to their places in space and time. And you, brave warriors from other worlds, will return to your friends."

"Thank you. It was an honor battling you." David said.

"Perhaps the lesson taught here is that the bonds between companions are stronger than any battle lines. And those bonds are even stronger when they all fight for a common goal." the Knight Gundam said. "And...I owe you an apology as well. The question that made all of you fight...I was the one that brought it up. After witnessing countless battles between gundams for eons, I asked to the gods...what is the point of all of it? I just...wanted to know."

"The answer isn't all that clear cut. Different people fight for different reasons. Some fight for power, glory, and even wealth. But there are those who fight...because they have something to protect." David said. "In other words, there is no clear answer. It's as different as the people that are fighting."

"I understand now. There never is a clear answer." the Knight Gundam said. "Thank you...for telling me." he said before completely fading.

"I hope he finally rests easy now." David said.

"Yeah." Sunset said as they were all enveloped in the light. When it died down, each of them found themselves back on their respective ships.

"Oooooh…massive headache…" Akane said.

"Yeah. Does anyone else remember what happened?" Gajeel asked.

"No. I think we found...something and then that was it." Nekomaru said.

"Same here." Kurochi said.

"Looks like they don't remember being controlled by Yellow." Sunset whispered.

"Let's make sure it stays that way." David whispered back.

"Agreed. Definitely for the best." Sunset said.

"Same here." Mayumi said.

"Good. I'm just glad all of that over and we don't have to worry about any more wars." David said.

"I wouldn't count on that. They always seem to occur when you least expect them." Sunset said.

"Yeah, we should keep our wits about us." Soul said.

"After all of that, I really could use a vacation." David said.

"Well, I heard about this fun place back on the Straw Hats world we could enjoy. It's a vacation spot as well as having a casino and several places to play." Rainbow said.

"Sounds like a good place to kick back and relax for once." David said.

"Then it looks like it's all settled than." Hope said.

"Next stop...Gran Tesoro." Jexi said.

At the same time with a familiar villain…

"Next stop, Gran Tesoro." Flux said laughing.

And with the Phantom Thieves…

"Next stop, Gran Tesoro." Jack said watching Flux through a camera.

To be continued in….Dimensional Heroes: Gold


End file.
